


The Pimple

by fallsintograce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Santa gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsintograce/pseuds/fallsintograce
Summary: Yuri wakes up with his first pimple and has no desire to go anywhere, least of all the Christmas party where all the other skaters will be. He certainly doesn't want to be under the mistletoe when JJ and Otabek arrive. So what happens when a) his pimple is still there and b) he's still under the mistletoe?





	The Pimple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francowitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/gifts).



> Here's a gift for Francowitch for the Madness Secret Satan 17 Gift Exchange! She wanted to Otapliroy so Otapliroy it is! Short, sweet, and I may make a sequel depending if I have time! It's my first time doing Otapliroy so I hope I did this fluffy thing justice! If not, I apologize! It's unbetaed but I'll fix stuff a little later!

When Yuri Plisetsky woke up this morning, he was expecting to get some gifts, have some fun, and looking forward to talking with Otabek all night long. He expected to annoy Yakov and a few other skaters in the process. Maybe he would get into another dance off with Yuuri Katsuki provided that Yuuri was drunk. Maybe he would see Chris get mostly naked and dance with that pole someone had installed in the room.

What he did not expect was the pimple on the corner of his lip. It was small and red but incredibly visible and annoying. From the corner of his eye, he could see it and he wanted to poke it so it finally burst and the pus came out. Yet he was warned not to do so.

“Let it shrink on its own.” Otabek told him. “If you keep poking that, you’ll leave a mark on your face.”

“I don’t want it on my face at all.” Yuri grumbled, looking at himself in the mirror. The pimple was mocking him. It made him look like he had a disease. According to some of his fans, he was dying. He had seen the messages on social media and half the Yuri’s Angels were already mourning him. They were sure he had a deadly disease and were preparing care packages at this moment.

“How can I get rid of it?” He asked. “There’s got to be a way. How the fuck does Katsudon have such smooth skin?! He eats more than I do, he sweats a ton, and yet he doesn’t get zits? What the fuck?!”

“It’s nothing to worry about, Yura. A lot of people get them. I’ve had them.” Otabek pointed out. “It’s just a part of growing up. It’ll be gone before you know it so I wouldn’t worry.”

It was easy for Otabek to say since he didn’t have many blemishes either. Yuri knew he had to see someone about this but for now, he needed to cover it up. Mila had given him some concealer to hide it but it still felt like it was there. When he took it off, it would be there.

“Are you sure this will work?” He asked.

“No one will know it’s there.” Mila promised him, poking his face. “Ah, you’re growing up so fast, Yura! Your first pimple but I don’t think it will be your last!”

Yuri got out of her grasp. “Ah, shut up, hag! Once this stupid party is over, I’m getting rid of this pimple too!”  


He was hoping no one would notice it but he wasn’t that lucky. A couple of people had seen it and he had the same answer for all of them.

“I have the plague.” He would grumble just so people would get away from him. Most of the time, they did leave him alone.

Christmas was not a holiday he cared about. He had been invited to this party by the other skaters and had no desire to be a part of it. Unfortunately, he had nothing better to do and Otabek was going to be there so he tagged along. Other than that, he didn't care for Christmas. Sure, he did get a few gifts and that was nice. He just didn't care about these parties that he was invited to. Everyone just got drunk, high, or a combination of both. It always got very loud and he found himself being dragged into more dance offs. The one with Yuuri Katsuki had been bad enough last year. He ended up losing to someone who was drunk off his ass. He didn't know what part was the worst; that, watching Chris and Yuuri strip on a pole, or watching Yuuri grind up against Victor. He had no idea that the little piggy could be such a messy drunk but stranger things had happened.

That had been last year. This year, both he and Victor were drunk and practically slobbering over each other. Yuri was doing his best to avoid them so he went off into his own corner and tried to stay hidden from view. Right now, they were acting worse than some of the Yuri's Angels. He didn't want to be dragged into any of their antics so he went off on his own. The only place he could find some peace and quiet was in a corner. It wasn't fun but at least he could get away from the noise. It sucked that Otabek was DJ-ing for this party because he wanted to hang out with his friend. Unfortunately, Otabek couldn't get out of this job so Yuri was alone. He was alone to deal with his pimple and the annoyances around him.

Of course, like all things, didn't last very long. As he hung out in the corner, a certain thorn in his side came to join him. It wasn't any kind of physical pain that he was having. No, this torn came in the form of one very irritating Canadian skater. This thorn in his side hadn't left him ever since the Grand Prix series started. He had hoped he wouldn't run into him but it seemed like they were destined to compete against each other in everything.

"Hey, Yuri! We haven't hung out in a long time!

"JJ..." Yuri muttered, pretending that he did not see him. There was a good reason they didn't hang out with each other. Yuri hated hanging out with him period.

"Yo, Yuri! Feel like kissing someone under the mistletoe?" JJ teased, pointing to the mistletoe right above him. "Who are hoping kisses you?"

"Ugh! I didn't even see that!" Yuri moved away from it. "I don't even get the point of mistletoe. Who wants to sit under some leaf in hopes that they get kissed? Only pathetic people wait around for someone to kiss them."

"Aw, is that why you're waiting here?"  
Yuri bit back several biting remarks. It was difficult but he was able to control himself. He still managed to get out three words that explained how he felt. "Fuck off, JJ!"  


"Hey, I was just teasing you! Lighten up a bit. It's Christmas...and you-know-who's birthday is coming up."

"Don't remind me. He's been telling everyone about it. I don't know why. He didn't care about his birthday in the past. To him, it was just a day that came and went. Why does he give a damn now?"

"There's nothing wrong with that. Maybe he wanted a change." JJ suggested. "People get older and they want to do different things when they're older. He's finally looking forward to it. It could be something to do with Yuuri."

"I guess so." Yuri muttered. JJ was making sense and he didn't see any reason to argue that. Victor had changed a lot because of Yuuri and vice versa. It was for the better though. They had brought the best out of each other. Victor learned to be a little more grounded and Yuuri's confidence was growing. Next season was going to be interesting with these two in the mix.

“Yurio, look....” He heard Yuuri slurring. Turning around, he found Yuuri sitting on Victor’s lap laughing, face flushed and giggling. The two were so wasted that they had no idea what they were doing. “Look, he’s my couch! Be my couch, Victor!”

“Yuuri, you’re so cute!” Victor nuzzled Yuuri’s neck and the two continued to laugh loudly.

“Ugh, you two are making me sick! Go do that shit in your own room!” Yuri groaned, trying to hide his face from them. If either one noticed the pimple, they would let the whole world know about it.

It didn’t matter though. Next season, he was going to beat them both. Their time had come. For now, Yuri was more concerned about his pimple. He kept trying to hide it even though he was still wearing the concealer. That zit was visible to him. It was there. It also didn’t help that Yuri’s Angels over it on social media. The few fans that were here at this party were keeping their distance from him. They were scared that he was contagious.

Fuck, I really do have the plague. My fans are ignoring me, Otabek’s too busy to talk to me, and JJ’s still hanging around here. 

“Are you okay, Yuri?” JJ suddenly asked. “You don’t look too happy.”

“No shit.” Yuri grumbled. “What gave that away for you, huh?”

“Come on, it’s a party! What’s making you so glum? Turn that frown upside-down!”

Yuri held back several snappish remarks. “Why are you bothering me? Don’t you have anything better to do?”

As if on queue, a few of JJ’s girls saw them and began to back away. “Oh, JJ, be careful! Yuri Plisetsky has the plague! He could be contagious!”  
JJ looked at him, smile slowly disappearing. “Is that true?”

“Fuck, no! I’m not sick! I’m just…” Yuri wondered if it was a smart thing to tell JJ about this. After all, JJ was also a teenager. He probably had zits in his life. “It’s just something on my face.”

“A zit?”

“How the fuck did you know? You can see it?!”

“I can see that you’ve covered it up. Don’t worry, I used to cover mine up too.” He explained. “It’s annoying but it’ll go away. You just need some good cream that will help kill that zit.” 

“Good cream, huh? I have to find that then.” Yuri reached up and touched the zit. Concealer or not, he could feel it. “How long does it take to go away? I need mine gone...in minutes.”

“Well, it won’t work in minutes. More like days.”

“Days?! What the fuck? I need this gone now!” Yuri began poking it. “You know, I don’t care anymore! I’m popping this asshole!” 

“Hey, don’t do that! It’ll be much worse!” JJ pushed his hand away from his face. “I’m serious. You don’t want to pop that! I’ve done that before and it was a bad idea. In fact, I ended up getting more pimples growing in that area.” 

Yuri was miffed that JJ had touched him like that but he had to admit the guy had a good point. He didn’t want more pimples in this area. It was too hard to ignore it since it was so close to his lips. He could feel JJ’s thumb around that area. He fully expected that jerk to pop that zit but he didn’t do it. 

“Ah, it’s not too bad. Annoying but not as big as some of the ones I’ve had. You just need some over the counter cream for this and it’ll be gone. Trust me. I’ve had them. My siblings still get them. You’re going to be fine.”

It was strange to hear JJ talk to him about this. He was so used to all of JJ’s showboating and gloating that it was weird to see him as a normal teenager. 

Otabek came over to find the two of them talking with each other. Even more surprising was that Yuri wasn’t flinging anything or screaming at JJ. “Well, this is unusual.”

“Yo, Otabek! Did you finally get a chance for a break?” 

“Finally.” Otabek looked over at Yuri’s zit. “Hmm, it already looks smaller to me.”

“Really? Can I get rid of this concealer now?”

“If you want to. A couple of your fans asked me if you were dying and how I was doing with this news. I assured them that you were fine and not contagious. This would go away soon. Hopefully, they believed me.” 

“Well, now that’s settled...look up.” JJ pointed to the mistletoe above them. “We’re standing under it still. You know what they say about mistletoe.”

Otabek rolled his eyes. “Do we have to?”

“I still have a zit around my mouth.” Yuri added, eyeing that mistletoe. He knew what this meant and he was not looking forward to this. He didn’t know what it was like to kiss anyone. What if he missed and kissed the wall by accident? That would be worse than trying to kiss JJ. 

“It’ll be quick, guys. We can do it all at once then. Let’s lean in on the count of three.” JJ suggested.

“And you’re sure it will work?” Otabek asked. 

“It will if you guys do it at the same time as I do.” JJ pointed to the mistletoe. “Time’s ticking, boys. It will be quick.” 

Yuri looked at Otabek, unsure about all of this. “Should we even bother?”

Otabek only shrugged in reply. They were alone and no one was going to see this. All the Yuri’s Angels and JJ’s girls were busy in other corners. If they did this quickly, no one would take pictures or spread it on social media. On the count of three, they would be done.

“Okay, make it quick.” He grumbled. “I don’t want anyone else to know about it.” 

“Then on the count of three, we’ll do it. You can keep your eyes closed.” 

Yuri took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could hear JJ counting down. To his side, he felt Otabek take his hand and squeeze it. There was noise all around them but he tuned it out. In three seconds, it would be all over. 

“Three...two...one…”

“BE MY COUCH, VICTOR!” 

It happened so fast. Yuri felt someone fall on top of him and push him towards the other two. He was unable to catch himself and soon ended up in a three way kiss between him, Otabek, and JJ. Someone let out a scream and phones began to take a million pictures. People were laughing around them and Yuuri started to giggle like the moron drunk he was.

“Sorry, Yurio!” Victor also giggled, throwing himself over Yuuri. “Three way kiss!”

“Ha ha, you kissed them under the mistletoe!” Yuuri slurred, trying to sit on Victor’s lap. “Be my couch, Victor…”

“Fuck you both!” Yuri snapped, pulling himself up. He put his hand to his mouth and felt the damn pimple still there. 

“Are you all right, Yura?” Otabek asked.

“I’m fine. The pimple’s still there though.” He brushed himself off, trying hard not to think about the damn kiss. If it weren’t for that stupid Katsudon, this wouldn’t have happened. He wouldn’t have been in this three way kiss. “I need to get some air.” 

He left the room, still thinking about the weird kiss they had. Anyone that asked him about the pimple still got the same answer. He told them he had the plague and he didn’t want anyone to touch him. However, he couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss. It wasn’t a bad feeling at all. He didn’t expect it but he didn’t hate it either. For a first kiss, it was unique but it wasn’t awful and he wouldn’t mind if it happened again.

Otabek watched as he walked out, wondering if he should go after him. The moment was strange but he wasn’t bothered by it. He stood next to JJ and thought about what to say next. Like Yuri, he was a little embarrassed but only because of everyone taking pictures of them. They all had questions but he couldn't answer them. They had done exactly what was expected of them to do under the mistletoe. 

“Do you think he’ll be all right?” He asked.

“I’m sure he’ll be just fine. That pimple will go away soon.” JJ promised.

“I know.” The pimple wasn’t the thing that bothered him. He knew it would go away.

It was the fact that all of their lips were still burning after that kiss. Only time would tell when that feeling would, if it could, go away.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! Come find me on tumblr @ fallsintograce


End file.
